Daughter to Dragons/Script
Paralogue 20: Daughter to Dragons Opening * Nah: 'All right, Nah... You can do this.You're strong! You're brave! You... EEEEEEK! Ha ha...haaaaa... Just a statue. Nothing to be afraid of... ''(Risen Chief appears) * '''Nah: AAAAAH! What the heck is that?! away *Huff, huff* ...Wait a minute, this is silly. I can turn into a dragon... What am I worried about? Now how do I get out of this wretched place? (Scene transitions to Chrom andthe Robin) * Chrom: Did anyone else hear a girl scream? Come on, Shepherds! Hurry! Pre-Battle Dialogue * Nah: You'll find a way out, Nah. Just keep it together... Battle Dialogue : Risen Chief: (Upon being challenged) Grrraaaugh... : Risen Chief: (Upon being defeated) Ngraaah... Recruiting Nah Recruited by Chrom * Nah: Eeeeeek! * Chrom: Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help. * Nah: Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath. * Chrom: Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a manakete. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name? * Nah: Nah. * Chrom: Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least- * Nah: No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen... * Chrom: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me. * Nah: Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong. * Chrom: Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here. * Nah: Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you. Recruited by Nowi * Nowi: Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for! * Nah: It takes one to know one... * Nowi: Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin! * Nah: Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Nowi? * Nowi: Wow, nice guess! * Nah: It IS you! * Nowi: All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours. * Nah: Nah. * Nowi: Oh, come on, why not?! * Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name. * Nowi: That's a confusing name... * Nah: And whose fault is that?! * Nowi: How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here! * Nah: After you... Post-Battle Dialogue If Nah survived * Nah: Thank you so much. If you hadn't have come, I'd have been an adorable smear on the wall by now... * Chrom: '''Can you make it home on your own? * '''Nah: '''I... I don't have a home. Not anymore. * '''Chrom: Then I'll arrange one for you in Ylisse. * Nah: '''No, my place is here with you now. I'm strong enough to fight, you know. * '''Chrom: Well, seeing as you're a manakete, I certainly don't doubt that... Look, if you're sure this is what you want, then we'd love to have you. * Nah: I'm sure. And thank you. You won't reget it. (Scene transitions to Nah and Nowi) * Nah: '''Can I ask you something, Nowi? Does this look familiar? * '''Nowi: Whoa, you have the same ring as me! What a crazy coincidence! * Nah: It's not a coincidence. This is your ring. It's a memento of my mother. From... the future. It keeps me safe, now that... Now that you're gone. * Nowi: Nah... * Nah: No, I'm serious. It does. * Nowi: Huh? Oh, hee hee! You did it to yourself that time! But no, I think it's very sweet. And now that you're with me, you don't have to hold back. * Nah: I wasn't holding back. I fought as hard as I could... * Nowi: No, you fought brilliantly, Nah. But that's not what I meant. I was talking about your tears. If you're sad, you can talk to me. * Nah: '''No, I... I have to be strong. Everyone expects me to. I can turn into a dragon, you know? And that's not... normal. So I have to put on a brave face and protect everyone, just like you do. * '''Nowi: Your mother cries all the time, dear. ...Aaaaaall the time. Trust me on this—holding things back won't make you stronger. Just be you, Nah. That's enough. * Nah: I... This whole time, I... * Nowi: I know it's been pretty scary, but you made it through! * Nah: *Sniff* Mother, I... Oh, it was awful... I thought I was going to DIE... *Sob* Waaaaaah! * Nowi: *Sniff* It... it's okay, Nah. Mother's here, now. If Nah did not survive * '''Chrom: '''She was just a child... I've come all this way, fought all these battles, yet I'm still so powerless. ...All right, Chrom. No time for grief with so many others still in danger. Let's hurry on. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts